Tormento
by Gracie-19
Summary: ¡Spoilers hasta 4x10! Dean se daba asco, se daba miedo a sí mismo.


¡Aquí estoy con otra historia de Sobrenatural!

**¡SPOILERS hasta el 4x10!**

Este fic trata sobre los pensamientos de Dean respecto al Infierno, su hermano y el trato que hizo. Espero que os guste y que me deis vuestra opinión al respecto :)

¡Podéis encontrar el mismo momento desde el punto de vista de Sam en mi perfil!

* * *

><p><strong>Tormento<strong>

La sacudida le devolvió a la realidad, pero las imágenes no se le iban de la cabeza por muy abiertos que tuviera los ojos. Dean tenía la sensación de que nunca lo harían.

Intentando respirar con normalidad, miró a Sam. Los ojos de su hermano brillaban con preocupación y culpa, como lo llevaban haciendo desde que hizo el trato.  
>Sam no debería compadecerle. Sam nunca habría sido capaz de hacerles eso a tantas personas, él habría aguantado como lo hizo Papá, Dean lo sabía. Era casi gracioso que Dean hubiera estado vigilando que Sam se pasara al lado oscuro y luego fuera él el monstruo.<p>

No podía olvidar el dolor, el tormento que sólo acababa para volver a empezar, el sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose, el dolor, la piel rasgándose, la garganta quemándole y los oídos sordos por los gritos, el dolor, el fuego, el hielo, los cortes, el dolor, la risa de Alastair, la maldita pregunta, las lágrimas que no podía evitar, la sangre, el dolor. El dolor.  
>Y de pronto encontrarse entero. La satisfacción de no estar sufriendo más. Los gritos de sus víctimas, sus súplicas. Todo le había importado una mierda; sólo le importaba no sufrir él, y eso le había hecho más cruel de lo que nunca hubiera podido pensar.<p>

Se daba asco a sí mismo, se daba miedo a sí mismo porque no estaba seguro de poder aguantar todo aquel _infierno_ otra vez, porque no lo soportaría y con el tiempo volvería a caer.

Y aun así Sam le miraba con esos ojos llenos de pena y de compasión y Dean no quería su compasión, joder, si se merecía lo peor que pudiera pasarle.

Sam… Era todo tan complicado. Una parte de él no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado porque ostia, su hermano estaba bien y estaba allí y aunque pareciera increíble seguía teniendo esa especie de inocencia que Dean había estado intentando proteger desde que era pequeño.  
>Pero otra parte de él… Sam había sido descuidado de cojones con el gilipollas con superfuerza y eso los había llevado a uno a morir y al otro al Infierno por nada, por algo que un tiro hubiera podido solucionar. Y sin embargo esa compasión, esa bondad era lo que hacía que Sam fuera Sam. Su Sammy. Y Dean jamás podría culparle por eso… Dean tenía que <em>proteger<em> eso, a él. A Sammy.  
>No era culpa de Sam. Era culpa suya, lo sentía dentro. Aunque la lógica le decía que no podría haber hecho nada para evitar que Ojos Amarillos llevara a Sam a esa especie de Battle Royale, Dean sabía que podría haber evitado muchas otras cosas. No debería haberle mandado a por el pastel solo sabiendo todo lo que estaba pasando, debería haber visto antes a Jake cuando se le acercaba por detrás, debería haber estado preparado para pegarle un tiro. Su misión era cuidar de Sammy, y la había cagado pero bien. Se había confiado, y mira dónde les había traído.<p>

Si pudiera volver al momento del trato no sabía qué haría. Su instinto gritaría que salvara a Sam, pero viendo todo lo que pasaría… Sam se enteraría del trato y estaría sintiéndose culpable toda su vida, Dean se convertiría en un monstruo como los que siempre habían cazado… Sam se quedaría por Ruby, Sam con un demonio, por Dios, y sin Dean allí vete a saber qué hubiera pasado al final con todo ese asunto. Todo habría servido para nada porque no habría salvado a Sam, le habría condenado.

Pero…

Dean pensaba en Sam, le veía allí sentado enfrente de él mirándole de esa forma y… y no podía soportar la idea de que tuviera que pasar por lo que él. Si la decisión fuera entre Sam o él en el Infierno, iría él. Siempre. Además, él ya estaba bien jodido y condenado de todos modos, ¿no?

Dean se levantó porque estaba empezando a ser raro aquello de estar sentados el uno delante del otro sin decir nada. Su hermano le siguió con la mirada.  
>Joder, volvería allí por él. El pensamiento le aterrorizó, así que respiró hondo y sacó su mejor sonrisa.<br>- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome como si fuera una aparición o vas a venir conmigo a por una hamburguesa, Sammy?


End file.
